PAW Patrol Meets Lilo
It was Halloween in Hawaii, and the PAW Patrol are ready to go trick-or treating and for Halloween Party with Lilo and Stitch. The Pups were already dressed in costumes. Chase is dressed up in Aladdin costume, Marshall is dressed up in Prince Eric costume, Zuma is dressed up in Captain Hook costume, Rubble is dressed up in a ghost costume of a white sheet with cut two eyes, Rocky is dressed up in a werewolf costume, Skye is wearing a Cinderella costume, Everest is wearing a Elsa The Snow Queen costume, Tracker is wearing a Peter Pan costume, Arrby is wearing a mummy costume, and Sweetie is wearing a mermaid costume. "I'd just love Halloween in Hawaii!" Barked Marshall. "Yeah!" Smiled Tracker, "At least, Zuma is a codfish!" He laughed. "Ooh! I'd bet, I am!" Zuma laughed. "Let's go!" Chased said. As the pups ran off, giggling. Meanwhile, on a house near an abandoned mansion, an experiment pod labeled 300 was caught on a chimney. A slight breeze caused a few palm tree leaves to knock it free. The pod rolled to a drain on the roof, and fell into a barrel of water. The usual glowing occurred and the pod was replaced by a green blob-like experiment. The experiment poked its head out of the barrel and spotted a mouse eating out of a thrown out package of sardines. The experiment "slithered" out of the barrel and, after another flash of green light, turned into a cat and walked up to the mouse. Frightened, the little animal ran away. However, the green light appeared to have attracted a dog. The experiment turned back into its usual form; however, this appeared to have made the dog even more vicious. The experiment then shape shifted into a dog-catcher. Frightened, the dog ran away. "Nice doggy." the experiment said in a growling voice. The transformations were so precise, that the only way to determine if it was the experiment was to check if the thing had glowing green eyes. The experiment turned into a snake and slithered away from the scene, in search of more victims. Back to the pups, who were barked, while giggling. "Look! Here we are!" Tracker smiled. Pointing at the hula school. Chase smiles at it, "Let's go!" "Oh!" Tracker said, "I've almost forgot! We got to say the magic word!" "Oh yeah!" Rubble said, as the pups knocked on the school door. As the door opens. "Well, hello there." Mama Krabs said. "Trick-or-treat! Smell my feet! Give us! Somthin' good to eat!" The pups sing-a-song. "Come right on." Mama Krabs announced, as the pups head into the party. "Look!" Tracker smiled. "Wow!" Chase smiles. Lilo's hula instructor was tending to one of the younger kids. One of them was crying. Apparently, Halloween didn't suit him very well. "Halloween's just for fun, there's nothing to be afraid of." Tracker kindly offered the crying child before offering him a papaya. It was then that Lilo had entered the room, and the younger kids began screaming in terror as they saw Lilo. "I'm a dead hula girl." Lilo said simply before playing with the ax handle on her headband. Chase gasped, "Lilo!" Then anouced everyone, "Uh, no harm feelings, my friends and I would take her home, nice and calmly." Back at the house, it appeared that Stitch didn't really not go with Lilo to help Nani pass out the treats; he didn't go with her so that he could EAT the treats. "Hey! That's for the trick-or-treaters!" Nani scolded Stitch when she caught him snacking on the treats. Stitch spit the pre-digested candy back in the bowel obediently. "Excuse me. What trick-or-treaters?" Rubble asked. Back at the party, the experiment appeared to have found its way over there and decided to crash it. "Lilo's weird but she's right. We shouldn't all be princesses. One of you gotta change." Myrtle said to her posse. "But this was all your idea. I wanted to be a hockey player." One of her friends replied. The door opened and Lilo stood in the room. However, her head, which had glowing green eyes, was removed from her body and was held under her arm. "Hi guys." She said in a deadpan voice. Myrtle and her friends freaked out and dove under a refreshment table. Lilo's hula teacher looked under it and asked, "What's going on here?" Before they could answer, there was another flash of green light and a giant spider headed straight for him. He freaked out and ran away and the younger kids freaked out as well. Everyone except for Myrtle and her friends ran out of the building. Tracker gasped when he got inside, "Oh, no! I've gotta tell Lilo!" Back outside, Tracker runs to tell Lilo, "Lilo! Lilo!" "Tracker?!" Lilo asked. "Lilo! I've gotta tell you! The Party! Ruined! You're the one who doesn't got your head on!" Tracker replied. "My head?" Lilo asked. "Under your arm." "You had glowing green eyes." Tracker said. Back at the house, Nani was bummed that there were no Trick-or-treaters for yet another Halloween. She reached for the candy but decided against it when a trail of Stitch's saliva made a path between it and the bowel. Suddenly, wooden planks blocked the door's window. "Hey!" Nani shouted in a scolding tone as the other windows were being boarded up too. This pretty much proved it if nothing else did, Stitch was terrified. Terrified enough to board up the house. In Jumba and Pleakely's room, Jumba and Pleakely were trying on a different set of costumes. Pleakely was dressed as a southern belle and Jumba was dressed as a rich man. "I do declare, we look simply marvelous. Don't we look marvelous? I think we do." Pleakely said in a southern accent. "Frankly, my dear, I am not giving darn. I hate this costume." Jumba complained. "Fine! I'll just start over. Whole new concept! I'm thinking sequins, satin, spade. I got it! Matador! Ole!" Pleakely said as he whipped out a red sheet out of nowhere. "It's got to be here somewhere." Lilo muttered encouragingly to herself as she searched through Jumba's experiment database? "You sure it was hissing blob?" Jumba asked her. "With green eyes. It scared Stitch" Lilo answered. "Impossible! Nothing scares Six-two-six." Jumba argued. "Tell that to Nani." Mark replied just before Nani shouted, "Lilo! Stitch is boarding up the windows!" "See?" Lilo asked in an I-told-you-so voice. Jumba just gave her a slight glare. "Wait…this is it! Experiment 300" Lilo said excitedly as she showed the monitor to the others. "Ah yes. X-300 designed to turn itself into worst fear to scare entire population into submission." Jumba explained. "We have to find it before it gives the whole island the heebie-jeebies." Lilo announced heroically. "Oh, I hope it doesn't come here. His impression of ex-wife is very scary." Jumba explained in fear. "Lilo! He's rearranging the furniture!" Nani yelled from downstairs as Stitch pushed the bookshelf in front of the door. "Don't worry, the pups, me, and Stitch'll get him!" Lilo said before she and the pups left the room. "But with everyone dressed up all scary…it could be anyone!" Pleakely announced fearfully. A while Later, people were trick-or-treating happily, as they didn't know that a true horror lurked nearby. "It could be anyone." Lilo reminded Stitch and the pups. "I'm not afraid of him!" Right?" Zuma added. "Yeah, Pleakely's screams of terror told us that already." Sweetie replied sarcastically. Lilo gave him a slight glare when Stitch suddenly jumped behind Lilo, thought about it for half a second, and then jumped back where he was. "…I think that was his way of saying that he's got his guard up." Arrby said to Lilo. "Right…let's split up." Lilo commanded and she and Mark went in separate directions, while Stitch kept close to Lilo, but hidden behind her. Stitch was incredibly jumpy as a newspaper harmlessly blew into his face; he tore it to shreds out of surprise and instinct. When he finally started to calm down, there was a piece of newspaper sticking cutely out of his mouth. He pause for a moment before spitting it out. Lilo was looking around suspiciously as Stitch was sneaking around with his blaster out and ready to fire. Stitch backed up into a kid wearing a dog costume. Freaking out, Stitch immediately turned around and fired, wrapping the kid in a pinkish and gooey kind of string. Stitch realized his mistake a moment too late. His mother called for her son and Stitch, freaking out, shot her too. She screamed in terror, and her husband arrived. Stitch shot him out of fear as well. A woman screamed, "A monster!" Lilo heard the cries of terror and said happily, "A terrified citizen…YAY!" as she skipped joyfully over to the area. Back at the house, Nani was watching a scary movie, knowing that tonight would be yet another uneventful night for her. In the movie a shadowy figure was approaching the house. "A thing is at the door!" A man said. "The monster!" A woman shouted just before screaming in terror. Just as she screamed, the doorbell rang, only this time, it was Nani's doorbell. "Trick-or-Treaters!" Nani said hopefully as she got out of her frightened cringe position and got up to answer the door. Just before Nani opened it, a greenish figure silently shape-shifted into the Social Security agent, Cobra Bubbles. "Oh, Cobra. I didn't know Social workers worked on Halloween. Would you like some candy?" Nani kindly offered. However, Cobra had replied with the one thing Nani had feared most, "I'm here to take Lilo away." Nani gasped in horror and complete confusion. Stitch was incredibly jumpy as a newspaper harmlessly blew into his face; he tore it to shreds out of surprise and instinct. When he finally started to calm down, there was a piece of newspaper sticking cutely out of his mouth. He pause for a moment before spitting it out. Lilo was looking around suspiciously as Stitch was sneaking around with his blaster out and ready to fire. Stitch backed up into a kid wearing a dog costume. Freaking out, Stitch immediately turned around and fired, wrapping the kid in a pinkish and gooey kind of string. Stitch realized his mistake a moment too late. His mother called for her son and Stitch, freaking out, shot her too. She screamed in terror, and her husband arrived. Stitch shot him out of fear as well. A woman screamed, "A monster!" Lilo heard the cries of terror and said happily, "A terrified citizen…YAY!" as she skipped joyfully over to the area. "Finders, keepers!" Tracker barked. Back at the house, Nani was watching a scary movie, knowing that tonight would be yet another uneventful night for her. In the movie a shadowy figure was approaching the house. "A thing is at the door!" A man said. "The monster!" A woman shouted just before screaming in terror. Just as she screamed, the doorbell rang, only this time, it was Nani's doorbell. "Trick-or-Treaters!" Nani said hopefully as she got out of her frightened cringe position and got up to answer the door. Just before Nani opened it, a greenish figure silently shape-shifted into the Social Security agent, Cobra Bubbles. "Oh, Cobra. I didn't know Social workers worked on Halloween. Would you like some candy?" Nani kindly offered. However, Cobra had replied with the one thing Nani had feared most, "I'm here to take Lilo away." Nani gasped in horror and complete confusion. Meanwhile, back in the neighborhood, the pups heard a screaming, Chase gasped, "Stitch!" A few more kids screamed in fear and ran away. A demonic shadow crept along the ground and bent onto the wall. Then the horns turned out to be large ears. It was later revealed to only be a fearful Stitch. Stitch snuck along the wall and peeked around the corner in terror when a girl called out his name. Stitch screamed and fired without hesitation. Lilo and the pups stepped out from the shadows after he had finished firing. Lilo was covered in the pink, gooey string while it didn't even touch the pups. Lilo told Stitch that they were heading home. Meanwhile, at the house, Nani was confused, angry, and horrified at Cobra for what he said. "You can't take her away from me! She needs me! I thought we worked this out!" Nani shouted in Lilo's defense. "I'm ssssssss--" Cobra began in a slight hissing voice when Lilo opened the door and saw Cobra and Nani sitting on the couch. Cobra spotted Lilo and got up. Lilo, in pure instinct, took off her headband and threw it at Cobra. It hit his head and knocked off his sunglasses. He opened his eyes and they were glowing green. Chase quickly attacks him. "Lilo!" Nani cried. Chase gasped, "Marshall!" "Wait for me!" Marshall called. Marshall bites Cobra on the leg. Lilo rushed over and grabbed the experiment by the leg. Losing his balance, the experiment hopped back and tripped over the entertainment center. Upstairs, Jumba and Pleakely heard the crash. "What is that?" Jumba asked. "Lilo, no! Have you gone lolo!?" Nani scolded Lilo as she tried to get her off of the experiment's leg. The experiment was still disguised as Cobra. Stitch was hiding behind the record player as this was happening. He slammed the player shut, did a battle cry, and fired his pink gooey string stuff at the experiment's legs, tying them up. "GOTCHA!" Rocky cried. The experiment then turned into a longer form of itself. "Lilo! Who--what is that!?" Nani shouted in shock, still keeping a hold of Lilo's legs. The experiment struggled to get himself free from Lilo's grasp as Lilo answered, "Experiment 300, but I'm calling him Spooky."